oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alisa
History Alisa was born on Lamashan the 16th, In Prison. Her mother had brought shame to there Family, and her Husband had turned her in for it. she was to be imprisoned for thievery. She had been given a gift by her Mistress. What she didn't know, is she was going over some notes yesterday she shouldn't have been to file them. so she was set up by her, after claiming her distraught nature about the thievery, she was imprisoned immediately, Turned in by her own husband (his desire to keep his Family and reputation too great to associate with a criminal). unbeknownst to her though, she was with child at the time, the seventh in the family. and after six month in prison(nine in total), Poor Alisa was born, at the cost of her mother, it was a dark night, the moon was partially covered, only a partial eclipse, but an omen nonetheless.... Her father was made to come take her home. and as she was quickly passed on to her aunt and older sisters. Like them, Learning The finer Etiquette, the finer points of cooking, cleaning, and the likes. She was not happy with this life, she really hated it, but it was better then father's switch... but despite this, it slowly wore on her. more and more, until a the still tender age of seven, she left the home, to find her own way, but her romanticization did not work out so well in reality. it was cold, it was dark, and it was scary, but it did not matter, as she was already lost. for many days she remained in the woods, until she happened upon a hut in the woods, Within, she found the food she needed. but she was not alone, a Hermit remained hidden within the hut, he Reprimanded her for theft, but took pity upon the small child. he stayed with her, and even gave her a gift, a small foreign knife called a shuriken. as she played with her new toy, her brother appeared. he had been searching for days for her, to bring her home and to keep her from as much harm as possible. He had been her one actual friend at home, and soon took his hand to return. Her father was not pleased, and after her severe punishment, she was never really left alone. to pass the time she took up gardening, her father approved of such a thing, but little did they all know, she had the hermit's pocket book, another gift, a book of alchemy. she took part in her hobby to break the menial part of life she didn't particularly enjoy, and eventually father got his way, she stopped being so hateful of it once it was drilled into her head so much. eventually she grew older, and so did her family. Her brother, the one she cared for, was never in agreement with father, he had no urge to become a butler, and soon, he challenged his father, for the right to let his family choose what they wished to be, but father was a man of pride, and refused to allow his liniage to fall. and so the duel began, The son was strong, but the father, even in his age, was quick, and killed the son in the duel. it was not his intent, but he would not loose. As the last member of her family she truly loved was put into the ground, a lie to cover it up, she had had enough of them once more, but this time, she would leave, and had no intention of return. She took up Her brothers Aspirations, and decided to start exploring. Appearance Alisa is a Young, Attractive, Seventeen year old girl. she is neither particularly large nor strong, but makes up for it with the agility that comes with her small frame. She has very long black hair which she keeps under control in the form of a ponytail. Whether a hint at her heritage or a Sign of the omen of her birth, she has Deep Red eyes, like one would expect from a Dhampir. she has the slightest touch of magic in her blood and that is how it manifested. She is an immaculate individual ,Taking the Opportunity To clean her clothes and herself any chance she gets. Alisa does not own much other then three uniforms due to the nature of her departure from her family, and is far too Economical with her money to ever consider buying more when she has several already perfectly fine sets of clothes. Personality Despite her hate of her family, she has many traits of her father. She is calm, composed, has very strong morals, and her Ego can be a problem at times... but her Alienation from everyone has left her very paranoid. This Fact is well hidden under her trained demeanor as a servant, Which Calls upon her to ask others for her assistance if believes it could be beneficial. Another Small flaw of hers Previously mentioned in her appearance is how Frugal she claims to be, but in reality its Penny pinching to the point the coins might get stuck in her skin if she pinched any harder. Friends Ms. Aladrian (Employer) Enemies Her Family Animated Pastry Oozes (Ask Aly) Aspirations She hopes to Explore and see many things, like her brother wanted to. She is not a Copy of him However, and has her own joys. She loves to work with plants, And Readily loves to experiment with different combinations and there effects. She has been quite successful with Glowing Fungus and Developing a Sleeping Aid, However its still far too strong, getting any in your system puts people unconscious in seconds, and it vacates there system too fast. Category:Fallen Characters